dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Laser
are precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. Potency varies, but most are very fast and able to nullify weak attacks and small projectiles, as well as cripple opponents and damage other objects. The Eye Lasers can vary in colour from red to a bright blue-tinged white. This attack is first used by King Piccolo aboard Pilaf's airship to destroy the electric rice cooker used by Mutaito to trap him for centuries. Later on aboard the airship while on his way to the King of the World's castle King Piccolo uses it to zap a hole in Eastern City on Pilaf's model of the Earth, and later to kill one of the gate guards of the King's castle when he and his son Piano invade the base. He also uses it to zap Goku in the right kneecap during their second fight, when Goku's speed began to give him too much dificulty. In the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai, Tien is shown to use a variation of this attack, firing a single beam from his third eye to stun an airborne Gokū. In the same tournament, Piccolo Jr. uses it to nullify Krillin's twin homing beams and again in an attempt to break a grapple with Gokū. Piccolo later uses it near the beginning of Gohan's combat training to silence Gohan's complaints about harsh conditions, and again as a surprise attack to halt Gohan's offensive. Much later in the series Piccolo uses this attack while grappling with Freeza. In fact, Frieza is shown using this attack in Namek Saga as well as Frieza Saga. His Eye Lasers are much more powerful, allowing him to blast huge holes in walls and attack weaker opponents. It is also shown in the flashback how all the leading saiyan members of King Vegeta's force attacking Frieza's base, were repelled by just one Eye Laser attack of untransformed Freeza. Later in the series Dr. Gero used an even more powerful version of this technique to destroy a large section of South City. Only in the anime, Nappa performs the Eye Laser technique during the Saiyan Saga when attacking the Earth's military forces while he and Vegeta are waiting for Goku to arrive. Kami also uses this technique during the Garlic Jr. Saga of the anime in an attempt to slow down Garlic Jr.'s attempt to take over the lookout. Later Android 16 uses it against Imperfect Cell in order to free himself from a stranglehold. Cooler also uses this attack in the 5th Dragon Ball Z Movie, in an attempt to injure/kill Gohan. Goku gets in the way of the blast, however. Meta Cooler also uses a variation of this technique in the 6th DBZ Movie, to attack Goku and Vegeta (they escaped via Goku's Instant Transmission), however Meta Coola's version of this technique differs in function and overall power. Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) uses this to destroy several surrounding buildings after he "absorbed" Vegito. While Broly technically didn't use Eye Lasers at all, his clone, Bio-Broly, used a similar technique. Character meaning * 光 (kō) = light * 線 (sen) = beam * 眼 (kan) = eye Variations Their are several variations of Eye Lasers. * Darkness Eye Beam, a variation of Eye Lasers used by various villains in both the anime and DBZ Movies. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. Known Users: Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, Majin Buu, Cooler, and Frieza. * Bionic Punisher, A variation of Eye Lasers used by the androids, Dr. Gero (Android #20) and Android #19. This is also the attack Dr. Gero used to destroy a large section of South City. * Lock-On Buster, A variation of Eye Lasers used by Meta Cooler. It is different from Eye Lasers in that it is fired like a burst of energy and not a laser-like beam. It is also much more powerful than a normal Eye Lasers (Note: It is possibly the most powerful form of Eye Lasers seen in the series). * Soumasen , A powerful, red-colored Eye Laser used by both King Piccolo and Tambourine. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.